A lullaby for Gods
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Le titre n'a rien à voir. Fic à chapitres. Cadô pour Plumette d'amour. Je suis nulle pour les résumer. VENEZ LIRE
1. Nyër

Alors rien à moi

cadô pour Plume

Je mettais tromper de version, j'avais mis celle pas corriger

voilà

dragon

johnkat

wesh

* * *

« … T'es vraiment stupide, hein ?

-Mais c'est à cause de Nyër !

-Je sais pas qui c'est, connard. Mais tu pensais quoi, en débarquant ici, comme si de rien n'était ? Putain, t'as de la chance de pas avoir été tué tout de suite, crétin ! Nos cités peuvent pas se piffrer, t'as déjà oublié ? Faut être un débile pour arriver comme ça, aux portes, et croire qu'on va te laisser tranquillement entrer comme si de rien n'était. »

John, qui était jusque-là assis en tailleur à même le sol, se redressa brusquement. Il s'approcha de Karkat, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah, tu fais ma taille, en fait.

-Ta gueule, sale humain.

-C'est pas très gentil ça, Karkat.

-Pourquoi je t'ai donné mon putain de prénom, déjà ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

« Parce que tu m'aimes bien !

-Non, je te déteste, connard.

-Tu m'aimes bien, je te dis.

-Je peux pas te blairer. Toi et tous ceux de ta race.

-Ça, c'est cruel, Karkat. »

Le prisonnier lâcha un long soupir. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux et se recula jusqu'à ce que son dos touche le mur. Il se laissa glisser le long de celui-ci et, une fois sur le sol, dit d'une voix basse :

« Je risque de mourir, hein ?

-Ouais. On n'est pas rancuniers envers la connerie de votre peuple, juste un peu violents.

-Je vois. »

Karkat baissa la tête et, sans rien rajouter, quitta la cellule d'un pas vif.

Putain. Rien qu'une pensée, au fond de son crâne – il le regretterait amèrement, à coup sûr.

~o~

Il y a longtemps, deux grandes cités, construites sur le même territoire. D'un côté, celle des trolls, régie par le sang et de l'autre, celle des humains, basée sur un système de monarchie constitutionnelle. Elles n'étaient séparées que de quelques centaines de mètres et vivaient en paix depuis des millénaires.

Mais cette harmonie n'était pas faite pour durer un beau jour, une créature ailée attaqua la cité humaine, aidée d'autres monstruosités de son espèce ils ne laissèrent derrière eux que des maisons en cendres, ainsi qu'une centaine de survivants.

Ces quelques personnes nourrissaient une haine sans limite envers les trolls, qu'ils jugeaient responsables de cette dévastation. En effet, si les humains avaient souffert de l'arrivée de ces bêtes, leurs voisins, quant à eux, n'avaient subi aucun dommage.

Les survivants reconstruisirent une nouvelle cité, tant bien que mal. Entourée de gigantesques murs de pierres pour se protéger des plus petits spécimens, on tenta également de créer une sorte de dôme, pour éviter une quelconque attaque aérienne, mais sans succès. On inculqua aux enfants la haine du peuple d'à côté, accusé de tous les maux. Il fallut plus d'une centaine d'années aux humains pour recommencer à vivre.

~o~

John était allongé sur le sol, et fixait le plafond de ses grands yeux bleus, perdu. Il allait sans doute mourir sous peu. Sans avoir pu dire adieu à son père ou à ses amis. Il allait mourir, souffrir également. Il en frissonnait de peur rien qu'à y penser. Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il redessinait du regard les pierres mal taillées, au-dessus de sa tête. Il les imaginait se défaire, pour venir se fracasser sur son crâne, douloureusement. Ses paupières allaient pour se fermer sur cette image, dont il était sûr de rêver toute la nuit, quand il entendit un bruit de pas. Par reflexe, John se redressa brutalement.

Il resta immobile un long moment. Il voyait – mal, certes – une silhouette qui s'approchait de sa cellule, une torche à la main. Il fallut quelques minutes au jeune homme pour reconnaitre un Karkat nerveux qui lui tendait une cape.

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends pour la prendre, connard ?!

-Hein ? »

S'il n'avait pas eu les mains indisponibles, le troll aurait écrasé sa paume contre son visage. John s'empara du vêtement qu'il observa un moment, sans mot dire.

« Tu vas l'enfiler ou faut que je le fasse à ta place ?

-Pourquoi faut que je la mette ? »

John obéit néanmoins alors que Karkat soupirait.

« Pour pas te faire repérer à l'extérieur, répondit-il simplement en ouvrant la porte de sa cellule.

-Hein ? À l'extérieur ?

-Écoute, je t'expliquerai, vu que tu es trop con pour piger par toi-même que je te sauve la vie, mais quand on sera dehors, parce que j'ai beau avoir bourré Equius de somnifères, c'est un tel monstre que dans vingt minutes à tout casser il sera debout, prêt à briser tous les os un par un de quiconque rentrerait ou sortirait. Alors ta gueule, enfile cette cape et dépêche-toi. »

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier plus longtemps, et enfila l'habit sans se plaindre. Il sortit de sa prison le plus discrètement possible et le troll, visiblement inquiet d'être attrapé – il risquait bien pire qu'une peine de mort, d'être surpris à libérer un humain – se dépêcha de l'évacuer du bâtiment. Une fois à l'abris des regards, dans une ruelle obscure, Karkat se laissa tomber sur le sol et expira un grand coup. Il lança, en sortant du sac qu'il tenait en bandoulière une miche de pain

« Je vais t'emmener chez mon… Enfin, chez un ami. Il ne dira pas que t'es là – s'il est assez lucide pour s'en rendre compte -, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve comment t'évacuer. J'ai quelques amis qui accepteront de t'aider. Étrangement. Avale ça, t'as pas mangé grand-chose, là-bas. »

L'humain resta abasourdi, mais s'empara néanmoins de la nourriture qui lui était offerte. Il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

« Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ?

-Ta gueule.

-Tu m'aimes bien, avoue.

-Ta gueule.

-Allez, fais pas ton timide, Karkat ! »

Ledit Karkat ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et après quelques minutes, se redressa. Il vérifia que sa capuche était toujours en place et rentra sa tête dans ses épaules. Ses pas étaient prudents mais rapides, il devait visiblement avoir l'habitude de sortir de nuit, dans le secret des ombres.

John le suivit sans rien ajouter. Il tenait le rythme au mieux – Karkat avançait vraiment vite – jusqu'à une grande maison en pierres, dans le centre de la cité. Le jeune homme n'y voyait pas grand-chose, mais l'endroit avait l'air particulièrement riche. Son compagnon regarda autour de lui avant de donner trois petits coups à l'immense porte de bois massif en face de lui. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur un grand troll – un bon mètre quatre vingt, sans compter les vingt bons centimètres de cornes – qui souriait de toutes ses dents pointues. Il se poussa un peu pour laisser entrer John et Karkat. Se dernier retira sa capuche.

« Merci, Gamzee. T'es sûr que ça te gêne pas ?

-Si ça peut tout faire plaisir à mon putain de meilleur ami, ça me gêne tout pas, vieux. Juste, t'as putain de tout prévenu Solbro ?

-Pourquoi je préviendrais ce pauvre con de Captor ?

-Bah… C'est qu'il vit presque tout là. Il est tout dans mon lit en train de faire tous plein de rêves miraculeux.

-… Tu te fous de ma gueule, j'espère. Bon, on va dire que c'est pas grave. Il en aura rien à foutre. J'y vais. Fais gaffe que personne voie l'autre connard, je reviendrai demain m'en occuper et en parler à Captor. Ferme ta gueule en attendant, sale clown.

-Hehe, promis, Karbrooooo... »

Devant le regard insistant dudit stupide clown, Karkat soupira et ouvrit les bras. Gamzee s'y engouffra, toujours souriant – il avait une tête de plus que Karkat, voire peut-être un peu plus. Le plus petit des deux tapota la tête de l'autre et soupira.

« Tu tiendras encore environ combien de temps, avec ce que tu as dans ta réserve ? lâcha finalement Karkat en se reculant un peu.

-J'sais tout pas, bro. Un moment, je pense. Il en reste tout plus de la moitié, c'est tout plein de miracles, tu vois ? »

Pas convaincu, le troll se tourna finalement sur John et sortit d'une poche de son pantalon en toile un petit appareil.

« T'occupe de ce que c'est. Un pote – tu devrais le rencontrer d'ailleurs, du coup, putain, c'était pas prévu toute cette merde – me l'a fait. Si tu vois que les yeux de ce connard – il pointa du doigt Gamzee qui lui fit un signe de main – virent au rouge, tu appuies simplement là, dit-il en lui indiquant un petit bouton noir. Et planque-toi jusqu'à ce que j'arrive. »

John haussa un sourcil mais hocha tout de même la tête. Karkat bailla, fit un vague signe de main à Gamzee dont le sourire s'agrandit un peu plus, avant de partir. Le propriétaire des lieux se tourna ensuite vers l'humain et lui fit signe de le suivre.

« On t'a tout préparé une chambre jusqu'à ce que tu puisses tout rentrer chez toi, bro. Mais ça devrait pas être trop dur de te faire sortir, tu vois, on a tout plein de potes sympas. »

Le jeune homme pencha la tête sur le côté. Il n'en doutait pas. Il suivit le troll dans les longs couloirs de la demeure, encore plus grande à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur, jusqu'à une chambre simple et sombre.

« C'est là. Si t'as tout un putain de souci, ma chambre est tout putain d'en face, vieux. T'es tout un pote à Karbro, donc hésite tout pas, hehe.

-Un pote ? Euh, oui, sans doute. J'aimerais bien. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est quand même grâce à lui que je suis pas encore mort.

-Hehe, c'est tout un putain de miracle, bro. Bon, je vais tout te laisser, parce que tu vois, j'ai tout un putain de gens qui m'attends tout plein et que j'ai tout laissé, et c'est pas du tout miraculeux, surtout qu'il fait des cauchemars qui ressemblent pas à des putains de miracles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. C'pas du miracle.

-… Oui, miracle. Enfin. Je crois que je comprends. Je suis pas sûr. »

Il reçut une petite tape sur l'épaule, assez forte pour lui faire perdre son équilibre quelques instants.

« C'est juste des putains de miracles, vieux. »

Sur ces mots, Gamzee rejoignit sa chambre, claquant la porte en passant. John fut plus discret et, une fois enfermé, il laissa tomber toutes ses affaires sur le sol, chercha quelques instants le lit et s'écroula dessus. S'il n'avait pas fait beaucoup d'efforts physiques, la pression psychologique l'avait quant à elle épuisé. Il s'endormit comme une masse, le cœur un peu serré malgré lui et l'image de Karkat contre Gamzee encré dans sa tête.

~o~

« Ta capacité à être stupide m'étonnera toujours. »

John était allongé dans l'herbe haute, verte. Non loin de là, une grande grotte, taillée grossièrement dans la roche. Sur sa gauche, une créature recouverte d'écailles noires, pourvue d'ailes encore déformées.

« Tu croyais réellement t'en sortir de cette façon ?

-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi, à vrai dire.

-J'ai cru remarquer. »

Le jeune homme soupira un long moment.

« Comment tu fais pour venir dans mes rêves ?

-Je t'expliquerai une autre fois. Tu sais comment sortir d'ici ?

-Non, pas vraiment.

-Je viendrai te chercher, le moment venu. Tiens-toi prêt.

-Tu veux pas être plus précise ? »

Si la créature en avait été capable, elle aurait sans doute souri. Elle se redressa doucement et déploya ses ailes, encore tordues.

« Elles arrivent à maturation, mais je ne peux pas encore m'en servir. Sous peu, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne te laisse pas.

-Hehe, je savais bien que tu m'aimais bien.

-Je suis surtout épuisée de la colère permanente de mes confrères. Ils préparent une nouvelle attaque aérienne et comptent bien en finir avec vous. Je voudrais éviter ça.

-Puis tu m'aimes bien.

-Tu y tiens, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. »

Nyër souffla un moment, tandis que l'image s'estompait.

« Oui, aussi parce que je t'aime bien. »


	2. Attente et préparation

Ouais, j'ai enfin pensé à publier

MERCI A AKU DE M'AVOIR CORRIGEE HEHE

* * *

Dave rentra la tête dans les épaules, ses poils hérissés sous la brise nocturne. Il avançait lentement dans les rues de la cité, ses pieds s'écrasaient sur les pierres froides qui composaient le sol. Le jeune homme lâcha un soupir quand ses yeux, dissimulés derrière des verres noirs, se posèrent sur le ciel d'encre parsemé d'étoiles.

Deux semaines que John, son meilleur ami, était introuvable. Une grande partie de la population s'était mise en tête de le retrouver, aussi, une trentaine d'hommes armés avaient décidé de s'aventurer dans la forêt non loin, où vivaient les créatures qui s'acharnaient contre eux depuis des centaines d'années. Dave n'approuvait pas ce genre d'idées en général, mais rien qu'à imaginer son crétin de meilleur ami, comme un frère à ses yeux, en train de se faire dévorer par une bête à écailles…

Il grogna un peu et, après encore quelques minutes de marche, se décida à rentrer chez lui. Ce n'est pas en restant dehors en pleine nuit que John reviendra.

Tout serait plus simple, si c'était le cas.

~o~

Karkat sortit de chez lui à l'aube, comme tous les matins depuis des années, maintenant. Il rabattit sa capuche sur son visage et commença à avancer dans les ruelles sombres des quartiers pauvres qu'il habitait depuis sa naissance. Il devait éviter les voleurs, les personnes dangereuses.

Il devait ensuite de rendre à la prison, son lieu de travail. Il nourrissait les prisonniers et aidait à la cantine. Il ne devait ce poste qu'à Gamzee qui, un peu moins drogué que d'habitude, avait fait pression sur les dirigeants de la prison au sang un poil plus bas que le sien.

Une nouvelle journée ; parler aux prisonniers, on pouvait d'ailleurs compter parmi eux un nombre relativement important de révolutionnaires ou d'esclaves rebelles. Nouvelle journée.

Mais la routine avait été brisée, un beau jour, par ce nouveau prisonnier stupide, venu de la cité d'en face. Car le cœur de Karkat s'était mis à battre plus vite que d'habitude, trop vite à son goût, trop rouge à ses yeux. Il n'avait presque pas hésité, le soir où il l'avait fait sortir de prison. Il s'était procuré des somnifères auprès de Gamzee, lui avait par la même occasion demandé d'héberger le jeune homme. Étant un noble, les drones n'iraient sans doute pas fouiller chez lui, comme ils n'hésitaient pas à le faire chez les représentants du peuple. Il avait ensuite fait dissoudre les médicaments dans la réserve d'eau de la prison, en début de soirée, il n'eut alors plus qu'à éviter les gardes qui n'avaient pas pris de repas.

Il avait également obtenu une clé des cellules, grâce à l'appui de Gamzee qui pouvait se permettre de faire pression sur le directeur – à vrai dire, le troll trouvait cette activité ludique, au grand dam de Karkat qui tentait de restreindre ses élans sadiques.

Il put voir les gardes s'activer, toute la journée, à la recherche de témoins qui auraient aperçu l'humain. Ce dernier s'était échappé, on ne savait rien. Karkat ricanait en silence, bien qu'angoissé à l'idée qu'on lui pose des questions.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver. On fut bref, mais pas insistant quand il prétendit ne rien savoir, et être plus qu'en colère à l'idée qu'un « connard de petit fils de pute d'humain de merde » puisse trainer quelque part, en liberté dans leur cité.

Le soir venu, au lieu d'aller jusqu'au quartier où il résidait depuis toujours, comme il en avait l'habitude, il se rendit discrètement jusqu'à chez Gamzee.

Car, si on ne s'en prenait pas à lui directement, les rumeurs allaient bon train. Leur relation semblait ambigüe aux yeux des autres qui en plus de ça, se questionnaient sur le sang que Karkat s'entêtait à garder secret. Mais son appartenance aux bas quartiers agaçaient plus d'un noble qui s'étaient déjà plaint auprès de Gamzee.

Étrangement, on ne revit pas ces gens qui hurlaient au scandale.

Jamais.

Karkat frissonna en pensant à ce que son moirail avait pu faire à ces types. Il n'y songea pas plus longtemps et passa par une porte dérobée, à l'arrière de l'immense maison. Il monta en flèche à l'étage, jusqu'à la chambre de Gamzee, et frappa à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre, à moitié nu, une main perdue dans ses mèches noires.

« Oh, bro, t'es déjà tout là ?

-Oui, débile. Il est où ?

-De qui qui est où, bro ? Tu parles de ton putain de tout p'tit miracle humain ?

-Non, de Sollux. Bien sûr que oui, grand con !

-Bah Solbro il tient tout plus debout là.

-Non mais je parle pas de Sollux ! T'es juste stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Gamzee le regarda un moment et lâcha un petit rire composé de quelques « honk ». Il pointa du doigt la porte en face, que Karkat ouvrit sans même prendre la peine de toquer. Son regard se balada dans toute la pièce, jusqu'à se poser sur John, assis à même le sol, du papier en face de lui et un crayon dans la main, la tête levée dans sa direction. Le jeune troll soupira, laissa ses affaires tomber par terre et se posa à côté de lui, sans un mot.

Le propriétaire des lieux marmonna une phrase à propos des miracles, haussa les épaules et ferma la porte en ricanant. Karkat s'allongea à côté d'un John vaguement perplexe, qui fini néanmoins par lâcher :

« Je t'ai manqué à ce point ?

-La ferme. Pas du tout. Je voulais juste voir si Gamzee t'avait pas encore tué. Visiblement, non. Dommage.

-Allez, Karkat, dis pas ça. Je sais que tu m'aimes bien, dans le fond. Tu m'aurais pas aidé sinon, hein ? Tu m'aurais laissé crever dans ma cellule en me crachant à la figure, mais t'es venu, tu m'as aidé à sortir, et tu m'as trouvé un endroit où me cacher. Tu m'aimes bien. T'es mon ami, quoi. »

Karkat grogna un moment avant de se redresser un peu. Il resta immobile un long moment, avant de s'asseoir correctement et de regarder le papier, au sol.

« C'est toi qui as dessiné ça ?

-Bah, oui.

-C'est vachement bien fait. Putain, tu prouves enfin que tu sais faire quelque chose, humain débile. C'est censé être qui ? »

Le troll prit le dessin entre ses doigts, et l'observa un long moment, détaillant chaque trait.

« C'est un dragon, ça, non ?

-Une dragonne, en fait. Nyër. Elle est sympa, mais parfois un peu cruelle.

-Attends. Attends, attends, débile.

-Puis, elle peut pas encore voler, aussi. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était pas à maturité, même si je pige pas tous ces trucs.

-Je te dis de fermer ta gueule, connard ! Je réfléchis. »

John fit la moue, mais ne rajouta rien en l'observant. Karkat passa deux doigts sur sa tempe.

« Tu es en train de me dire que tu as fait ami-ami avec un dragon –

-Une dragonne.

-On s'en fout, bref, donc que tu as fait ami-ami avec une dragonne qui fait partie de l'espèce qui a quand même niqué votre cité et tous vos ancêtres ou presque, et que tu lui parles comme ça, comme si de rien n'était ? Et tu es pote avec ? Et comment tu fais pour lui parler, d'ailleurs ? Ça parle pas l'humain, un dragon. »

Il continua sa tirade un moment, jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme ne le coupe, un petit sourire gêné aux lèvres.

« Disons que, euh, elle a une histoire un peu compliquée, tu vois ? Elle sait me parler, via mes pensées quand je suis assez proche, ou par mes rêves parfois. Je l'ai rencontrée une fois, en forêt, quand je m'étais éloigné de la cité. J'avais eu du mal à sortir, d'ailleurs. Elle m'a tout expliqué, et a fini par me dire que je devais trouver un troll pour m'apprendre à parler avec ceux de son espèce parce qu'elle, elle n'en serait pas capable. Donc je suis venu. Bon, je m'y suis pas très bien pris. Non, en fait, j'ai été complètement débile. Mais elle m'a promis de venir me chercher. Enfin hier. Enfin, de mes rêves, quoi.

-Je… Vois. Oui, tu t'y es pris comme une petite merde. Mais t'es qu'un humain, donc on te pardonne. »

John lui lança son plus beau sourire. Karkat grogna, et, alors qu'il allait pour étirer un peu ses lèvres, la porte s'ouvrit d'un seul coup.

« Bordel, Gamzee, enfile des sous-vêtements ! »

~o~

Rose ferma son livre en un soupir, avant de jeter un coup d'œil au ciel bleu, dépourvu du moindre nuage. Elle se redressa, d'un geste lent, puis se rendit jusque chez elle, une grande maison à l'écart des autres. Sa mère n'appréciait guère la compagnie des gens de la cité, c'est à peine si elle acceptait la présence de sa fille, parfois. Cette dernière, âgée de dix-huit ans, monta à l'étage de la demeure et posa l'ouvrage sur une pile quelconque. Elle se posa ensuite à l'extérieur, attendant visiblement la venue de quelqu'un.

Elle patienta ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à voir une silhouette, au loin. Ladite silhouette, qui appartenait visiblement à une jeune fille d'environ son âge, tomba au sol. Rose se permit un petit rire, puis s'avança vers elle pour l'aider à se redresser.

« Fais attention à toi, Jade. Tu vas finir par gravement te blesser.

-Oui, je ferai attention, eheh. Comment tu vas, Rose ? Ça fait un moment !

-Parfaitement bien. Veux-tu entrer, ou préfères-tu rester à l'extérieur ?

-Comme tu veux, c'est chez toi ! »

Après quelques minutes, les deux jeunes filles se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de Rose qui préparait un thé, à côté d'une servante qui s'activait pour le dîner du soir même.

« Alors ? Qu'as-tu appris ?

-Hé bien…Ils ont confié un bataillon à mon grand-père. Ils se fichent qu'il commence à être trop vieux pour partir en guerre, ils… Ils comptent attaquer la cité des trolls dans un mois. Dave s'y est engagé. Il est persuadé que John est là-bas. Mon grand-père dit qu'il a rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi motivé, et qu'il est très doué. Qu'il finira sans doute en première ligne… Il risque de se faire massacrer. J'ai essayé de lui parler, mais il ne veut rien entendre. Je sais pas quoi faire, je veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…

-J'essayerai d'aller le voir, mais je ne te promets rien, lâcha finalement la jeune fille en déposant une tasse de thé devant son amie. Il est entêté, tu sais.

-Oui, je sais, soupira Jade en observant le liquide vaguement rougeâtre. C'est aux fruits rouges ?

-Comme d'habitude.

-Je vois. Merci beaucoup, Rose. »

Elle lui sourit un moment, puis reprit une expression morose, lasse.

« Je suis fatiguée de tout ça, Rose. Quand est-ce qu'ils cesseront ?

-Je l'ignore, sincèrement. J'espère que ces histoires cesseront vite, avec la cité voisine comme avec les dragons. J'ai d'ailleurs des hypothèses à ce sujet, mais je ne vais pas te les exposer dans l'immédiat, il me semble que tu as plus important à faire ou à penser pour le moment.

-Hehe, sans doute. Tu me raconteras tout ça plus tard, d'accord ? Quand on sera sûres que Dave n'ira pas là-bas. S'il venait à mourir… je ne sais pas si je m'en remettrais. Sincèrement.

-Bien sûr que si, Jade. Bien sûr que si. »

Rose frotta un moment son dos, et l'incita à boire son thé, tandis que la servante secouait tristement la tête.

~o~

« Alors c'est ça le plan ? On attend qu'une dragonne débarque devant la maison pour venir nous chercher, genre, comme ça ? En espérant qu'elle soit d'accord pour me prendre au passage ?

-Bah, ouais.

-Et on mise une paix, et tout le bordel avec, sur ça, sans être sûrs que ça va marcher ?

- … Je crois que c'est ça, ouais.

-Putain, John, on est foutus.

-Ouais. Mais ça va être drôle ! »

Karkat écrasa la paume de sa main sur son front, alors que Gamzee, à côté, glissait une main autour des épaules d'un Sollux somnolant.

« Gamzee, arrête. Tu vas finir par le tuer, et même comme ça, je crois que tu continuerais à lui faire remplir des putains de seaux.

-Maaaaais…

-Pas de mais. Shoosh.

-Karbrooooo…

-Shoosh. »

Dieu.

Ils étaient foutus.


	3. Kyräl, en quelques mots

Allez, le chapitre quatre est en route, même si tout le monde s'en fout ! :sbaff:

* * *

Nyër tenta tout d'abord de déployer ses ailes. Ces dernières avaient enfin atteint leur taille adulte et la dragonne était censée pouvoir s'en servir, désormais. Néanmoins, la nature n'avait rien de parfait et si ses confrères n'avaient généralement aucun problème à leur premier vol, il fallut qu'elle soit incapable de rester dans les airs plus d'une minute.

Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra pour faire battre ses ailes le plus vite possible. Son corps commença à s'élever, lentement. Elle ouvrit les yeux, regarda sous elle, et il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une trentaine de secondes pour s'écraser sur le sol.

Nyër grogna. Elle recommença une, deux, trois fois, inutilement. Pourquoi n'y arrivait-elle pas ?

Elle rétracta ses ailes et se rendit à l'intérieur de sa tanière, taillée grossièrement dans une haute montagne. Elle se coucha au fond de la grotte, agacée. Elle n'avait pas tout son temps, un ami l'attendait.

Sur cette pensée, épuisée, elle s'endormit.

~o~

Kyräl déploya ses ailes et ferma les yeux quelques instants. Après s'être concentrée un moment, la dragonne tenta de voler, mais ne réussit pas à rester en l'air plus d'une minute, avant de venir s'écraser sur le sol. Elle grogna, tandis qu'une dragonne, beaucoup plus jeune, s'avançait.

« Si tu n'y arrives pas, arrête.

-J'peux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Bah, si j'continue pas, je volerai jamais. »

Nyër pencha sa tête sur le côté.

« Tu te fais mal.

-C'est pour la bonne cause. Tu vois, je vais avoir mal, mais quand je réussirai, je pourrai tout voir de là-haut. Tu verras quand tu seras plus vieille.

-Je veux pas si tu as mal.

-C'est rien, Nyër. Ça arrive. Certains ont du mal. C'est mon cas. Il va bientôt arriver pour m'aider, de toute façon, il me l'a promis. »

La plus jeune des dragonnes se mit à grogner, faisant rire l'autre qui alla se coller contre elle, pour l'entourer de ses ailes.

« Tu resteras mon unique. Nous sommes liées et le serons toujours, tu le sais.

-Je l'aime pas. Je suis sûre qu'il est dangereux.

-Tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas. Je suis sûre que si tu acceptais de passer un peu plus de temps avec lui, vous vous entendriez très bien !

-Je sais juste qu'il va te faire du mal. Et si tu venais à mourir, je…

-Shh, je ne vais pas mourir, Nyër, ne dramatise pas la situation, je t'en prie. Puis, tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à lui. Autant qu'à toi.

-C'est bien ça qui me rend malade. »

Kyräl soupira avant de s'éloigner. Elle rétracta un peu ses ailes et dit d'une voix agacée :

« Après plus de trois cent ans passés ensemble, je pensais que tu me ferais un peu plus confiance que ça. Je tiens à vous deux, mais pas de la même façon. Tu es mon âme-sœur et il est mon meilleur ami. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le comprendre, Nyër ?

-Parce qu'il va te faire du mal. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas le comprendre ? Tu es plus vieille que moi et pourtant !... Ta naïveté te perdra. Nous perdra ! »

Sur ces mots, la plus jeune des deux rentra, furibonde, dans la tanière à quelques mètres de là. Kyräl grogna, tandis qu'un humain, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, se rendait à pas rapide vers elle. Il passa une main sur son crâne en souriant, avant qu'elle ne l'invite à grimper sur son dos.

Après quelques minutes où ils discutèrent à voix haute, l'homme se mit à chuchoter à son oreille, d'une voix douce. La dragonne hocha lentement la tête, et ses ailes se mirent à battre, plus lentement que les fois précédentes.

Une fois en l'air, au lieu de regarder le sol, Kyräl regarda droit devant elle, sous le regard de son âme-sœur restée au sol, qui était ressortie de sa tanière pour voir faire son aînée faire. Elle vola un moment et, une fois un peu trop éloignée, Nyër eut tout juste le temps de voir une lame, de hurler.

Du sang.

Et Kyräl qui tombe.

Courir.

Et une douleur sourde au fond d'elle.

~o~

La dragonne se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant. Il lui fallut un temps pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule. Nyër lâcha un long soupir et se rendit à l'extérieur de sa tanière. Elle s'avança encore un peu, de quelques pas, et déploya ses ailes.

Elle ferma les yeux.

Kyräl.

_Ça fait mal, mais c'est pour la bonne cause ! Je pourrai tout voir, de là-haut._

~o~

Deux semaines que John attendait.

Deux semaines qu'il attendait, enfermé dans la maison de Gamzee. Deux semaines que tous les soirs, il était incapable de dormir à cause des cris de plaisir de Sollux, dans la chambre en face de la sienne. Deux semaines que Karkat venait tous les soirs, et repartait tôt le matin, un peu avant l'aube. Deux semaines qu'il attendait Nyër, sans avoir aucune nouvelle d'elle, deux semaines qu'il désespérait de voir la dragonne débarquer, d'un seul coup, devant chez Gamzee. Il lâcha un long soupir, alors qu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux, en pensant qu'il devait s'agir de Karkat.

Il ne sut quoi faire, quand il sentit une langue sur son visage.

Il ne sut quoi dire quand, les yeux ouverts, il tomba nez-à-nez avec une troll aux yeux rouge pétant.

Alors il hurla.

~o~

« Terezi. Ta capacité à être stupide m'étonnera toujours.

-Hehe, un problème, Karkat ? Pas content que j'ai goûté la peau humaine et rose de ton mate-

-Ta gueule, putain ! Et rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais rien te confier de ma vie privée. Jamais. Et je sais pas si tu comprends le principe, mais on n'arrive pas chez les gens comme ça, encore moins pour les putain de lécher !

-Je voulais juste goûter à quoi il ressemblait !

-Mais ça veut rien dire ! Tu peux pas être une putain d'aveugle normale et ne pas faire des putains de trucs bizarres comme lécher les objets, et encore plus les gens ?!

-Euh, c'est quoi un mate-truc ?

-John, ta gueule, laisse-moi l'engueuler, ton tour viendra ! »

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, mais ne rajouta rien, tandis que Karkat continuait à débiter un flot d'insultes incompréhensibles. Terezi soupira et fini par lâcher un vague « Gamzee ? ». Ce dernier, qui s'était enfin décidé à laisser Sollux se reposer, se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers le troll qui ne le remarqua même pas, trop occupé à hurler. Le plus grand des deux posa finalement sa main sur sa joue qu'il tapota.

« Gamzee. Arrête. »

Quelques caresses sur son crâne, tendrement.

« Gamzeeeee, stop. Arrête. Non. Je refuse. Me tapote pas la tête. Gamzee ! »

Il murmura quelques petits « shoosh » avant de prendre Karkat contre lui. Ce dernier grogna, hurla encore un peu, l'insulta à de nombreuses reprises, pour finalement se calmer au creux de ses bras.

« T'es chiant.

-Heh, bro. T'es tout calme maintenant.

-Ta gueule, connard de clown. Maintenant lâche-moi.

-Maaaaais bro !

-Lâche-moi ou je te jure que je t'ex- arrête de tapoter ma putain de tête.

-Bon, bon. »

Terezi ricana un peu alors que Gamzee s'éloignait, pour finalement s'asseoir en tailleur à côté de John. Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune troll non loin, perplexe, qui lui répondit par un mouvement de langue particulièrement bizarre et vaguement effrayant.

Tout chez la jeune fille était particulièrement bizarre et vaguement effrayant, à vrai dire. Karkat la disait aveugle, mais elle s'orientait si bien, sans utiliser la canne qu'elle gardait pourtant toujours sur elle, que John aurait pu sans mal en douter. Mais il n'était pas d'humeur à se casser la tête sur la culture troll, ou le reste. Il lâcha un soupir bruyant qui lui valut une nouvelle tirade de Karkat.

Deux semaines qu'il attendait.

Et Nyër n'arrivait toujours pas.

~o~

Dave se laissa tomber à même le sol, son épée dans l'herbe à ses côtés. Il prit le temps de reprendre sa respiration et d'observer un moment le ciel bleu à travers les verres noirs de ses lunettes. Il soupira un moment et, alors qu'il allait s'assoupir, un visage apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision et de longs cheveux noirs venaient chatouiller son front. Il se redressa brutalement, son crâne heurta celui de la jeune fille qui tomba par terre sous le choc.

« Aïe…

-Jade ! Tu m'as fait peur. Tu vas pas bien ? Ça fait je sais pas combien de fois que tu me fais le coup et ça finit toujours pareil. Tu t'acharnes, non ?

-Oui, je m'acharne ! ricana la jeune fille. Je voulais te parler, en fait. Enfin, on, plutôt.

-On ? »

Le jeune homme s'assit en tailleur, et tourna la tête. Il put voir Rose qui s'approchait, lentement, un petit sourire amusé dessiné sur ses lèvres noires.

« Oui, on, Strider. Et tu n'as pas fini de souffrir, je te conseille de te préparer. »

~o~

C'est avec quelques difficultés que Nyër réussit finalement à s'orienter en direction des deux cités. Elle n'avait pas voyagé depuis longtemps et le paysage en hauteur était très différent de celui auquel elle avait pu s'habituer, au sol.

Il lui fallait encore déterminer où se trouvait John et le prendre avec elle. Ce qui était à la fois simple et terriblement compliqué. En effet, si son lien mental avec le jeune humain, établi quelques mois auparavant, lui permettait de le localiser avec une facilité déconcertante, la peur qui tiraillait ses tripes rien qu'à l'idée qu'une fois sur son dos, il n'enfonce une lame dans sa chair embrouillait son esprit et ses sens. La dragonne grogna contre elle-même. Elle n'avait pas le droit de douter de John. Il n'avait rien à voir avec cet autre monstre. Nyër ferma les yeux, quelques instants ; à quelques centaines de mètres de là, la cité des trolls. Elle pouvait s'approcher sans craindre la moindre attaque, mais…

Un seul détail la gêna, tandis que ses paupières se rouvrirent. Si la dragonne était désormais capable de voler, elle ne maîtrisait toujours pas ses atterrissages. Elle craignait de détruire quelques maisons. Pire, de tuer son ami, dans le feu de l'action.

Bon sang, dans quelle galère s'était-elle encore fourrée ? Créer un lien avec un humain alors qu'elle les haïssait depuis toujours, depuis ce temps-là, alors pourquoi ?

Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'aurait qu'à avoir des cas de conscience plus tard.

~o~

John commença par entendre un bruit sourd, qui le força à boucher ses oreilles, avant que la terre ne se mette à trembler sous ses pieds, pendant quelques instants. Après avoir repris ses esprits, le jeune humain se précipita à la fenêtre, et un sourire illumina son visage. Il attrapa son sac en bandoulière, qui trainait toujours près de lui, ainsi que la main de Karkat qu'il entraina dehors.

« Nyër ! Ça va ? Tu t'es pas ratée ! »

Karkat observa la dragonne qui se redressait pour secouer la tête, visiblement un peu secouée.

Dans quelle galère est-ce qu'il s'était encore embarqué ?


	4. Mais laisse-la se reposer connard !

La vie de Nepeta était rythmée par ses différents déplacements dans l'enceinte de la cité. Elle quittait tôt le matin la petite maison qu'Equius l'avait finalement convaincue de prendre en ville – le trajet de sa grotte, reculée du reste du monde, et de ses proches notamment, devenait trop risqué. Il lui était déjà arrivé de croiser des humains qui tentèrent de lui faire la peau, à plusieurs reprises – pour se rendre chez de dernier. Généralement, elle y passait la plus grande partie de sa journée, jusqu'à finalement se glisser dans une des plus grandes demeures de la cité par une porte dérobée.

Elle se glissait entre les couloirs, discrète, d'un pas félin évitant sans le moindre problème les domestiques jusqu'à la pièce qui l'intéressait.

La chambre du propriétaire des lieux.

Sans prendre la peine de toquer, elle rentrait. Il l'attendait généralement debout au milieu.

Les réactions étaient variées. Ils se disputaient parfois, s'embrassaient d'autres ils se contentaient de discuter calmement, en de rares occasions. Dans tous les cas, la jeune fille était régulièrement obligée de quitter la demeure avant l'aube pour retourner chez elle se changer, car si elle n'avait aucun mal à assumer cette relation, ce n'était pas le cas d'Eridan Ampora qui était encore incapable d'accepter le fait d'être dans un quadrant avec un sang aussi « peu noble ». Nepeta lui tenait rancune sur le sujet, si bien qu'ils oscillaient sans cesse entre rouge et noir.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'elle sortait tout juste de chez elle, un peu plus tard que d'habitude – sa maison devait sans doute être l'endroit où elle passait le moins de temps, d'ailleurs – Nepeta frissonna. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment qui se confirma quelques secondes plus tard, quand la terre se mit à trembler. Elle s'accrocha à ce qu'elle put, mais tomba tout de même au sol. Elle chercha rapidement des yeux l'origine des secousses.

Nepeta retint un hurlement, cette fois là. Quand elle vit l'immense créature ailée s'écraser sur le sol.

Nepeta ne retint cependant pas son sanglot quand la bête, en voulant s'envoler, fracassa son aile contre une maison qui s'écroula.

La maison d'Ampora.

~o~

Nyër grogna. Son aile était douloureuse et la dragonne craignait qu'elle ne soit endommagée. Elle la battit un peu en attendant que John ne monte sur son dos. Ce dernier la tapota un peu et dit d'une voix essoufflée :

« J'ai un ami qui vient. Ça te dérange s'il monte sur ton dos ?

-Hm. Tu as confiance en lui ?

-Bien sûr ! Je te demanderais pas ça, sinon.

-Bien. Alors qu'il se dépêche. Rester ici n'est pas la meilleure idée du monde. »

John se permit un sourire et aida Karkat à monter. Ce dernier tangua un peu et s'accrocha à l'humain qui ricana un peu, moqueur.

« Allez, Karkat ! Faut pas avoir peur, je suis sûr que Nyër va très bien s'en sortir.

-J'espère. John, accroche-toi. »

La dragonne ferma les yeux et battit des ailes. Les trolls n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'était déjà envolée, malgré une aile douloureuse.

« Ça va aller ? T'as pas l'air très bien. Si je peux t'aider, dis-moi, même si je pense pas pouvoir faire grand-chose.

-Je ne suis pas très habituée à voler. C'est épuisant. Ne me parle pas trop s'il te plaît, te répondre me prends trop de force. »

John s'excusa vaguement tandis que Nyër se battait pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Elle réussit finalement à retourner jusqu'à sa tanière, et même à atterrir sans trop de difficulté. Le jeune humain quitta son dos dès qu'elle atteignit le sol, et sentit une douleur à sa cheville, mais n'y prêta pas attention, pour se poser devant elle et la serrer comme il le pouvait. La dragonne se promit de lui avouer la peur sans nom qui l'avait tiraillé le long du voyage, mais pas dans l'immédiat, elle était bien trop épuisée. D'un pas lourd, et sans un mot, elle se posa au fond de la grotte et s'écroula sur le sol, extenuée.

« Nyër ! »

John allait pour la suivre, mais fut stoppé par Karkat qui, passé le choc des derniers évènements, soupira et dit d'une voix bien plus calme et douce que d'habitude :

« Laisse-la se reposer. Elle doit être épuisée, crétin.

-Mais –

-Pas de mais. Elle va pas s'épuiser à écouter tes conneries, non plus. T'es franchement irrécupérable, connard. T'as pas vu ce qu'elle vient de faire ou t'es juste con et encore plus aveugle que cette débile de Terezi ? »

Le jeune homme fit la moue mais ne rajouta rien. Il finit par lâcher, presque tendrement

« Merci d'être venu.

-En même temps, parmi cette belle bande de cons, j'étais le seul compétant. Gamzee t'aurait drogué pour te faire je sais pas quoi – et je veux pas savoir de quoi est capable ce taré – sans parler du fait qu'il aurait rien pu t'apprendre de consistant, Sollux doit plus tenir sur ses jambes depuis qu'il est enfermé dans la chambre de ce connard de clown – d'ailleurs je vais finir par croire qu'il est mort et que l'autre con viole son cadavre et Terezi t'aurait léché. Et je veux pas savoir où. »

John pencha un peu la tête sur le côté mais ne rajouta rien, se contentant simplement de sourire faiblement. Le troll le fixa un moment avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le serrer tout contre lui. Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, passa sa main dans sa nuque, redescendit dans son dos jusqu'à ses reins qu'il tapota doucement. Il se recula ensuite un peu et le regarda, jusqu'à poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

« Maintenant calme-toi, espèce de stupide sous-espèce. Moi aussi je suis crevé. Notamment d'avoir eu à te supporter, et rien qu'à l'idée de devoir encore rester avec toi pour les jours à venir… Je frissonne de dégoût, rien que l'idée me répugne, aussi, stupide humain, je te conseille de rester éloigné de moi, de ne pas me parler sauf si je t'en donne la permission et de ne surtout pas- »

Karkat fut dans l'obligation de se taire. Parce que deux lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Parce qu'un corps se serrait contre le sien. Parce qu'il s'y accrochait, au possible.

Parce que John était bel et bien en train de l'embrasser à perdre haleine et qu'il adorait ça.

~o~

Nepeta s'était mise à courir. Aussi vite qu'elle en était capable.

Nepeta, par la seule force de ses maigres bras, poussée par l'adrénaline, souleva des décombres beaucoup plus lourds qu'elle. Beaucoup trop lourds. Mais la force du désespoir, de la peur, des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues lui permettaient de continuer. Les gens aux alentours la voyait faire, et il n'y eut presque pas de réactions, jusqu'à ce qu'on entendit un cri.

Les drones, arrivés sur place, forcèrent la jeune fille à se retirer, tandis qu'ils sortaient un corps des décombres.

~o~

L'incident fit plusieurs morts, et quelques invalides.

Eridan.

Deux jambes et un bras.

Nepeta avait était voir Equius. Tout serait remplacé par du fer. Il viendrait loger chez elle, en attendant.

~o~

John était assis en tailleur sur le sol devant la grotte de Nyër qui n'en était pas sortie depuis déjà deux longs jours qui semblaient durer une éternité aux yeux du jeune homme. Il soupirait régulièrement, regardait à droite, à gauche, avant que Karkat n'arrive pour frapper – en douceur, tout de même, son but n'était pas de tuer cet espèce de crétin – à l'arrière de la tête. Le troll s'asseyait alors à côté et tentait, tant bien que mal, de le faire travailler un peu – après tout, n'était-il pas là pour ça, à l'origine ? – mais l'idiot d'humain à ses côtés ne restait pas concentré suffisamment longtemps, dévoré par l'inquiétude.

Tandis qu'une troisième journée commençait, John se refusa d'attendre plus longtemps et s'engouffra dans la tanière de son amie – car quoi qu'on puisse penser, elle était son amie – et marcha un moment jusqu'à la trouver, roulée en boule, ses ailes repliées.

La dragonne leva un peu la tête vers lui, ses paupières se soulevèrent difficilement. Le jeune homme se posa à côté de sa tête qu'il caressa doucement.

« Hey, faut pas rester là. Je sais que t'es épuisée, mais ça fait trois jours. T'as pas faim en plus, depuis le temps ? »

Nyër tenta une parole, mais échoua. Elle n'avait même pas le courage de s'insulter intérieurement, tandis que John tapotait doucement les écailles qui la recouvraient.

« T'as été blessée ? »

Dans un effort, la créature déploya une de ses ailes, abimée. Ce n'était pas trop grave et la blessure se régénérait rapidement, mais la plaie n'en restait pas moins terriblement douloureuse, sans compter la fatigue et les cauchemars qui l'assaillaient.

« Hum, c'est pas beau, mais visiblement, ça guérit. Je peux faire quelque chose pour ça ? »

Nyër secoua vaguement la tête, replia son aile tandis que ses yeux se refermaient. John tenta de nouveau de lui parler, sans succès et, encouragé, sortit de la grotte. Karkat l'attendait devant.

L'humain ignorait que son compagnon avait une aussi bonne droite.

« T'es complètement con ou tu le fais juste exprès ? Je te dis qu'elle doit se reposer, que tu vas la fatiguer, que ça risque de prendre un temps. Je me tue à t'expliquer qu'on a pas beaucoup de temps, qu'il faut se grouiller pour t'apprendre quelque chose mais comme le CRÉTIN d'humain que tu es, bien sûr, tu restes devant la putain de tanière d'une dragonne qui demande juste à PIONCER, sans rien faire que te balancer comme un con et regarder ci et là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Qu'un des miracles de ce débile de clown va te tomber sur la tronche ? Faut pas trop rêver, bordel ! Les miracles ça existe pas et la magie c'est bancal comme concept, alors maintenant bouge-toi avant que je ne te massacre et me casse. »

John le fixa un long moment, sans un mot. Il se redressa et lui envoya un sourire, de ceux qu'il avait l'habitude de faire, une petite touche de détermination en plus. Il sembla cependant hésiter un instant, avant de dire, d'une voix un peu basse :

« Karkat, ça mange quoi un dragon ?

-….. C'est quoi cette question de merde ?

-Bah je crois qu'elle crève de faim là.

-... Bordel de merde. »

~o~

Dave lâcha un long soupir quand il quitta l'entrainement, épuisé. Il fit craquer les os de ses doigts d'un geste rapide et rejeta quelques instants sa tête en arrière. Il avança lentement jusqu'à chez lui, après s'être débarrassé de son encombrante armure. Dans moins de deux semaines, la campagne contre la cité voisine allait commencer. Les humains avaient l'avantage de la surprise si les trolls étaient à l'origine violents, et le jeune homme se demandait toujours pourquoi, ils n'avaient jamais tenté de les attaquer, si ce n'est par le biais de ces stupides dragons.

Une rumeur courait dans les rues comme quoi une de ses créatures s'était posée au beau milieu des trolls avant de s'envoler. Dave n'y croyait que moyennement, mais ce serait une preuve suffisante. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre le peuple voisin, jusqu'à récemment. John avait disparu. Et il les jugeait responsables qui aurait pu faire du mal à un gamin aussi passif que John ? Il avait beau être stupide, Dave le savait assez intelligent pour ne pas se mettre volontairement en danger ! Quoiqu'il en aurait été capable. Le jeune homme lâcha un long soupir.

Qu'importe le sang qu'il faudrait verser, les batailles qu'elles soient inutiles ou non. Dave ne lâcherait pas son arme jusqu'à avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami, l'avoir serré contre lui, et enfoncer son poing en plein dans sa figure.


	5. Tout ou rien

Swagg. Encore un chapitre, voire peut-être deux (donc un peu plus que prévu ohoh)

ADIEU !

* * *

John ne savait pas se servir d'une arme. Pour lui, la violence était proscrite et, de toute façon, son incapacité à se servir d'une épée avait fait rire toute la cité pendant deux bonnes semaines, et son meilleur ami pendant des années. En pensant à ce dernier, et au reste de ses proches restés là-bas, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, distrait. Il n'avait prévenu personne, parti sur un coup de tête. Et tout le monde s'inquiétait sans doute pour lui. Il n'avait été qu'un idiot, mais il se devait d'assumer les conséquences de son imbécilité jusqu'au bout. Aussi, c'est avec un peu de gêne, une crainte étouffée et une pincée d'hésitation qu'il s'empara de l'arme que Karkat lui tendait. Il déglutit et le suivit dans la forêt environnante à la recherche de gibier.

C'était lui qui, le premier, avait lancé l'idée de la chasse, au détour d'une conversation sur l'alimentation de Nyër. La dragonne n'avait pas la force de sortir de sa maison de pierres et le jeune humain refusait de la laisser mourir de faim.

La première créature qu'ils croisèrent était toute petite. La morphologie proche de celle d'un écureuil et des ailes. John, idiot mais fasciné, s'était approché de la petite créature qui, effrayée, lui avait présenté son postérieur.

Il portait alors une odeur pestilentielle sur ses vêtements. Et tout le reste de la chasse fut tel incidents, problèmes, et quelques tentatives de meurtre de la part de Karkat. Et des longs hurlements de sa part au sujet du crétinisme de son partenaire. Aussi, ils rentrèrent bredouille et épuisés. John, fatigué, se permit tout de même une visite à son amie.

« Salut. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas mais entrouvrit un œil pour lui signaler qu'elle était réveillée et qu'elle l'entendait.

« On a voulu aller te chercher quelque chose à manger mais on n'a pas réussi. Je suis désolé. »

Une voix résonna dans son esprit. Faible, mais amusée, elle résonnait dans son crâne.

« Tu sais que je peux tenir presque une année sans me nourrir, John ? Et que tu empestes. Tu devrais peut-être penser à te laver. »

John grogna un peu, et, après un temps à la fixer, les yeux écarquillés, s'écroula par terre en riant à gorge déployée. Il dut vite se tenir les côtes et, alerté par le bruit, Karkat s'était précipité à l'intérieure de la grotte, inquiet. Quand il vit le jeune humain étalé au sol à mourir de rire, il laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres l'ombre d'un sourire – l'ombre, à peine, un rien. Mais présent tout de même sur son visage à la mine un peu plus réjouie. Un peu plus heureuse. Sentiment chez lui assez rare pour en profiter autant qu'il le pouvait. Autant que le fou-rire de John dura, avant que, tenant encore ses côtes douloureuses, il se redresse.

« Oh, Karkat ?

-T'as pas entendu le bruit que tu faisais. On t'entendait de dehors, crétin. Si y'avait eu quelqu'un d'autre que moi dans le coin, on était foutu. T'es complètement con ou quoi ? Et pourquoi tu t'es mis à rire comme un demeuré ? T'es stupide ou tu le fais exprès ? »

Mais le sourire de l'humain ne fanait pas. Il se redressa et serra simplement le jeune troll contre lui.

« Il faut un peu de joie, Karkat. Sinon on mourrait tous ! Allez, on va travailler un peu. On a une guerre à éviter et une espèce à sauver, non ?

-… Tellement stupide. »

~o~

Dave aiguisait son arme, le regard vide, terni peut-être. Il y avait comme de la souffrance, comme de la lassitude au fond de ses prunelles gardées cachées par des verres de couleur. Il y avait aussi des envies de guerre, des envies de sang versé, des envies de violences, de vengeances. Des envies de cadavres, hommes, femmes ou même enfants dont il s'imaginait déjà trancher les frêles gorges. De génocide. Il se fichait du reste, il ne restait que les images ensanglantés et l'espoir infime de revoir John pour guider ses pas.

Et la haine. Le dégoût d'exister. De vouloir la mort d'un peuple. De vouloir crever ses descendants, brûler son histoire, qu'il ne reste rien d'elle qu'un vide que même les livres les plus savants ne sauraient jamais combler. Et Dave se sentait sale de vouloir y participer. Souillé d'un liquide chaud qui n'avait pas encore coulé. Souillé des éclaboussures sanglantes qui n'étaient pas encore, souillé jusqu'au plus profond de son âme qui sombrait de plus en plus dans les tréfonds du mal. Dave le savait. Dave s'en rendait compte. Et le pire, peut-être, c'est que même face à cette décadence, il ne restait qu'une sensation, trop forte pour être oubliée, trop présente en lui pour qu'il puisse la laisser de côté. Et c'était sans doute le pire dans cette histoire qui se dessinait devant lui, ce chemin semé de corps mutilés et de pauvres gens torturés. Du plaisir. Il éprouvait du plaisir mêlé à une excitation sans pareille à l'idée de donner la mort. Et c'était sans doute ça, le plus horrible, le plus monstrueux. Le plus inhumain, sans aucun doute. Mais Dave n'avait plus vraiment l'impression d'appartenir à cette espèce, depuis que John n'était plus là. Comme si avec son départ et l'attente de son retour, comme si avec l'espoir de le revoir, son équilibre mental, déjà instable, s'était fissuré, brisé. C'était son meilleur ami. Et sans doute l'être vivant qu'il aimait le plus. Son frère de cœur, son ami d'enfance, les appellations ne manquaient pas mais ne suffisaient jamais à définir ce que le jeune homme était pour lui. Sans pour autant en être amoureux, ou quoi que ce soit. Dave ne pouvait pas le définir avec des mots. Ou avec quoi que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs.

Alors il n'hésiterait pas. Par plaisir sans doute, par envie peut-être, à détruire l'intégralité d'un peuple pour le revoir, lui et sa mine stupide, lui et son sourire de crétin, lui, simplement. Parce qu'il était son meilleur ami.

~o~

Kanaya était la douceur même. On ne connaissait personne, dans toute la cité, qui soit capable d'autant de grandeur d'âme que la jeune femme dont la passion se trouvait dans les vêtements qu'elle créait sans relâche nuit et jour. C'était donc vers elle que quelques temps après l'incident qui avait failli coûter la vie à l'homme qu'elle aimait Nepeta s'était tournée. Elle ne pouvait pas gérer Eridan toute la journée sans risquer de le massacrer – son amour avait beau être grand, sa haine pour Ampora l'était tout autant quand tout passait du rouge au noir sans prévenir. Kanaya, bien qu'un peu hésitante au début, avait fini par accepter. La jeune femme éprouvait de la difficulté à refuser, encore plus quand son refus pourrait mettre en jeu la vie de quelqu'un. Qu'elle soit littérale ou amoureuse, d'ailleurs, ayant déjà connu maintes déceptions par le passé, notamment avec une certaine Vriska qui après s'être amusée d'elle, avait fui avec une autre hors de la cité. Elle ne l'avait jamais revue, depuis.

Mais si Kanaya était la douceur même, sa patience connaissait des limites que personne n'avait jamais réussi à atteindre, jusque-là. Excepté une personne.

Eridan. Ampora. Il était impossible, même dans les imaginations les plus farfelues, de concevoir un spécimen tel que lui. Il n'existait pas de mots pour définir sa personnalité, sa façon arrogante d'être.

Et c'est de peu que, chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, Kanaya se retenait de dégainer sa tronçonneuse adorée dans l'espoir de le trancher en deux. Et elle se rappelait du visage suppliant de Nepeta, des larmes qui barbouillaient son visage enfantin.

Kanaya soupira en terminant une robe. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre sur sa droite, d'un pas rapide, et jeta un coup d'œil au ciel qui se couvrait. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« KANAYA VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Ou peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression.

~o~

Sollux ne savait rien de l'heure. La pièce qui lui servait de maison depuis au moins un bon mois était continuellement plongée dans une obscurité à laquelle il avait fini par s'habituer. Après s'être amusé avec lui, Gamzee partait et laissait le jeune homme à moitié évanoui, incapable de mouvements. Pourtant, occupé ces derniers temps, il venait moins régulièrement, ce qui laissait au troll le temps de récupérer. Suffisamment pour espérer évacuer cette chambre qui sentait la transpiration, le sexe, et le liquide génétique. Un peu de sang, aussi. Gamzee était une vraie brute.

Sollux secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et, lentement, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible – il préférait prévenir que guérir. L'autre taré aurait été capable de l'entendre se lever et venir le rallonger de force sur le lit aux draps trop de fois souillés et jamais changés. Une fois debout, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire puisqu'il ne s'était plus redressé depuis une petite éternité, sa longue aventure débuta. Il avançait, lentement, un pas devant l'autre, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer et ne pas s'écrouler. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu et ses genoux menaçaient de flancher de manière ponctuelle. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, prit une grande inspiration et utilisa le peu de force qu'il lui restait pour attendre la poignée de la porte à laquelle il s'accrocha. Un sourire victorieux aux lèvres – chose assez rare chez lui – il ouvrit la porte, lentement.

« Solbro ?

-… Merde. »

Raté.

~o~

Karkat était assis en tailleur en face de John, les yeux clos. Il soupira un moment avant de se redresser et de s'étirer.

« Bon. Tu te débrouilles pas trop mal, pour un humain sous-développé. Enfin, encore plus sous-développé que le reste de sa race déjà inférieure au reste des êtres vivants sur Terre, incluant l'écureuil volant de tout à l'heure. »

L'humain soupira et s'allongea à même le sol, bras et jambes grands écartés.

« C'est plus difficile que ce que je croyais.

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Et pense pas que je vais tout t'apprendre non plus. Juste les bases. Que tu puisses dire ce que t'as à dire pour genre, tu sais, sauver toute ta débile d'espèce et genre, éviter la guerre. »

Et peut-être se revoir après tout ça. Sans avoir peur de mourir.

Mais Karkat ne formula pas cette pensée.

« Ouais. J'suis fatigué, là. Genre, vraiment épuisé.

-T'es une petite nature, ouais. Non mais je te jure, tu tiens même pas un exercice aussi basique.

-Ouais. Je suis vraiment pas doué, hein ? Fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose, je suppose. »

Il y eut un silence de quelques instants. Karkat soupira, pour se vider autant les poumons que sa tête encombrée.

« Courage, stupide humain. Puis, en plus- »

Le jeune troll se stoppa quand son regard se posa sur la respiration de John. Lente, régulière. Il secoua un peu son épaule et dut se rendre à l'évidence. Cet idiot s'était endormi à même le sol. Sans trop y réfléchir, Karkat se posa à ses côtés et embrassa sa pommette du bout des lèvres.

« Bonne nuit, crétin. Fais de beaux rêves. T'as un long boulot qui t'attend pour les jours qui vont suivre. »

Sur ces mots, il se laissa également aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Et dans ceux de John, accessoirement.


End file.
